


A mother's bet

by MiTuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: This story is like a "teas" for MogleHigh ;)





	A mother's bet

Axel was getting ready for school and as usual someone was playing music upstairs, children were crying and screaming and that cat was yowling loudly outside his door again.

Axel sight frustrated "fucking furball, fucking music, stupid kids and I fucking hate this place!" He opened his door, showed the cat away earning a hateful hiss from it and down the corridor on of the neighbours dogs was peeing on the stairs again.  
"For fuck sake! Get lost you filthy mut!" Axel shouted and tossed one of the many beer cans littering the floor towards the dog.

Axel huffed and grabbed his stuff before locking up his apartment and heading out. "Why did I move to this place!?!?!?" He asked himself in frustration and anger.

\\\Flashback//

"Axel I'm so disappointed in you, why can't you be like the other kids for once and not fuck up your school life for once!!"  
"Mom, I...."  
"No!! I don't want to hear any more of your lame excuses. Axle you have to straighten up, No not in the sexual way. You can't keep this up! Some times I wish your dad took you with him..." Axel's mom shouted with tears streaming down her face.  
"Mom, please.." Axel sight clutching the transfer papers harder. Sure it hurt like hell to hear that but he knew he had fucked up big time and worst of all he had hurt his mother, again thanks to his own stupidity.  
"Axel do you know how hard I worked to get you into that school? And you what, blew it all of like it was nothing!  
I'm almost glad you're moving" Axel's mom sobbed even harder by now.  
"Moving? To where, an apartment??"  
"No, I signed you up on the dorms at the new school."  
"but they don't have any single rooms!"  
"I know but that's not my problem and this wouldn't have to happened if you just got your shit together!" Axel's mom shouted angrily.  
"I can't share a room with a guy I don't know mom!"  
"Well I can't help you with that, I won't buy an apartment for you! Not after this!"  
"but mom?"  
"why should I? What have you done for me lately?"  
"I.. I don't know..."  
"Exactly Axel, so please tell me why I should spend anny more money one you?!"  
Axel started to mumbled something.  
"Speak up son!"  
"it's not all your money, some of it was from dad and to me!" Axel shouted angrily.  
"Oh yeah, and you did really good last time right? Wasn't it you who said you wanted some money for your birthday and I let you transfer a pretty big amount because you promised to not use them all at once?" Axel's mom asked, staring at her son with a painful expression.

Axel stared at his feet, clenching and unclenching his fist.  
"And what did you do Axel?"  
Axel sight in defeat, knowing how right she was even if it hurt him to say it out load and the shame was washing over him again.  
"Axel?" His mother sight.  
"I fucked up... I lied to you..I-I let my boyf.." Axel sight. "I let Xig talk me into buying us drugs and we skipt school for a-an out of town party all week an-and got into a big fight a-and.." Axel felt his throat close up and only sobs escaped him.  
His mother sight, hugging him thigh while they both were sobbing and crying while reliving that awful year in there head.

After a while they straighted up and looked at each other.  
"I still won't share a room with any boy I don't know.. "  
"Okay. IF you get a job AND you promise me one last time that you will straight up and NO more stupidity and you from the bottom of your heart promises that you have changed I will help you look for an apartment to hire, deal?"  
"yeah.." Axel sight before looking her straight in the eyes.  
"I promise mom, I will. I truly want to change and I will Never do drugs again or end up in jail!"  
"Good, but I will only help you out with the apartment until your third year. Then you truly have to show me you can take care of yourself" Axel mom said calmly, new tears lingered in here eyes.  
Axel only nodded, knowing he was up for a ruff ride but he knew he had to get his shit together and this was a perfect new start even if it wasn't what he had been hoping for. 

\\\End of flashback//

Axel sight and looked back at the block, sure it looked quite nice on the outside but that was about that. Not even his apartment was fully functional and cleanable thanks to the last residents.  
But at least he didn't have to live at the dorms and it was somewhere he could store his things while he was at school or work.  
"Right, in have to convince Cindy to let me work this weekend as well so I wont have to stay here" Axel thought to himself. "Maybe Cindy can help me out with looking for another apartment?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's a bit short maybe but I feel like I grasped the most of the stuff and you as well get a little more inside info in Axels life ;)
> 
> So see it a bit like a teas for the full story ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment, vote and please do point out errors and stuff! :-D
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
